


Watching over Natsume

by TakedaEmo120



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Protective Madara, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakedaEmo120/pseuds/TakedaEmo120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara watches over Natsume as he sleeps. There, he dwells briefly on the boy's importance to him. Drabble-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching over Natsume

**Author's Note:**

> Ever grateful to NovaNara for her wonderful encouragement.

In his true form, Madara curls around the sleeping child protectively, and watches Natsume sleep.

After the earlier incident, Madara vows to himself that no harm will come unto Natsume as long as the boy lived. The conviction to protect the boy itself should have surprised the yokai, but Madara has long known that Natsume has changed him in ways that are irrevocable.

Not that he would ever admit it, too full of pride.

The Book of Friends is no longer Madara's main priority. He huffs, irritated at the implication of this, unintentionally waking the boy with his huge gust of breath.

''N-Nyanko-sensei...?'' Natsume's voice is laced with sleep, struggling to keep his eyes open.

''You're safe. Go back to sleep.'' Madara rumbles, tail flicking.

Natsume yawns and for a moment, reaches up to pet his fur. Madara closes his eyes in momentary bliss at the gentle gesture. The boy's hand drops not long after, apparently having fallen asleep again.

Madara shifts slightly, resting his head on his front paws while keeping an eye on the slumbering child.

He stays like that, relaxed yet vigilant at the same time the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please tell me if there are any mistakes.


End file.
